<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ace goes Tumbling Down by Lunar_celestial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809146">The Ace goes Tumbling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_celestial/pseuds/Lunar_celestial'>Lunar_celestial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ace of diamond, diaya no ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_celestial/pseuds/Lunar_celestial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the ace number on his back and Miyuki in front of him, Sawamura feels invincible.<br/>Only, the world feels inclined to swiftly remind Sawamura just how not so invincible he really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. The sun sat high in the sky, looming above their heads. The air smelling of dirt and sweat. Bottom of the 7th, two outs, two strikes and one ball. Runner on section. Seido held the lead 3 to nothing. </p>
<p>Miyuki’s hair stuck to the back of his neck, body blazing from the heat his black gear was absorbing. Shifting slightly the batter squatted, preparing himself once more. His eyes snapped to the familiar golden ones on the mound.</p>
<p>Slowly, he moved his hands to ask for a fastball right on the outside. With the batter having no choice to swing he’d be eager to try and hit the ball. </p>
<p>Sawamura shot the catcher a wide grin, bringing his arms up. Everything that happened next blurred together.</p>
<p>His ball, rather than going outside moved straight down the middle. The batter, filled with hunger to connect with the ball, swung wildly at it. Just as fast as the ball appeared in front of the batter, it was already hit back out. Only, it was hit in the direction of Sawamura.</p>
<p>With little time to react Miyuki watched in what seemed like slow motion as Sawamura moved to cover his head, maybe even attempting to catch it. Only it skimmed the top of his glove, colliding with the front of his skull with a sickening crack.</p>
<p>In seconds, Sawamuras now limp body slipped to the mound, the dry dirt filling the air around him as he made impact. The stadium was completely silent for a moment, but before Miyuki knew it he had ripped off his face mask and sprinted to his pitchers side. As soon as he did his teammates on the field followed, everyone screaming his name.</p>
<p>“Sawamura!” “Eijun-kun!” “Sawamura-Senpai!”</p>
<p>Miyuki dropped to the ground in seconds, wrapping his arms around the boys body carefully to try and elevate him. He noticed the crimson blood leaking down the side of his face, a small gash where the balls imprint was, which was already started to bruise.</p>
<p>Within moments people swarmed around them, eventually he along with the other members were pushed away from him as they put his body on a stretcher. Miyuki noticed Rei heading out with the men bringing Sawamura out.</p>
<p>Kataoka waved them all in, although everyone was already rushing in anyway. Pained and worried looks seeped through their teammates.</p>
<p>As he started speaking Miyuki did not listen, his head immediately going back to play the sickening sound he heard as the ball made impact before Sawamura slugged to the ground.</p>
<p>Bile rose to the back of his throat. If he asked for a different call, that wouldn’t have happened. This was on him. His pitcher was hurt. Sawamura was hurt.</p>
<p>“Miyuki.” Coach’s familiar stern voice snapped him back to the present. “End this game as quickly as you can, but not enough to make mistakes.” He then turned to the rest of the team.</p>
<p>“I know we are all worried. But we need to focus on finishing this game first.”</p>
<p>Miyuki chocked back a scoff. If he had the choice he would walk out right now and go to the hospital. But all he could do was nod and lead the team to finish as fast as they could with no mistakes.</p>
<p>                                 ———</p>
<p>They finished the game as fast as they could, not letting a run in. As soon as they finished people were already lined up trying to get information and seeing if they could go to the hospital.</p>
<p>“You all will head back, clean up and eat dinner. There’s no use sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting to hear news. Once I hear anything I will let Miyuki know immediately and he will inform you all.”</p>
<p>Miyuki sucked in a breath, how body already riddled with anxiety. His heart ached not being able to hear that loud shouting and laughter after winning a game. Or constant begging to catch for him because he played such a good game today.</p>
<p>Even as they got back he had no appetite to eat, and it seemed a lot of his other teammates did not as well. Despite the victory the mood in the cafeteria was somber. The only occasional noise came from Kuramochi when he yelled at a few first years for being too loud.</p>
<p>Miyukis tired eyes drifted around the room, catching Haruichi’s sad gaze. Sat beside him Furuya even wore a worried expression. </p>
<p>His fingers gripped his pants tightly, knuckles turning white as he bounced his foot up and down. No one had heard a word about how Sawamura was yet, so his nerves were eating away at him as he replayed the moment in his head. </p>
<p>It wasnt until the sharp ringing on his phone caught his attention, everyone’s head snapping immediately in his direction. Rei’s name and number illuminated the screen. For a moment, he contemplated stepping outside. But he doubted they’d let him.</p>
<p>With a pit in his stomach and a deafening audience around him he answered.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Hello Miyuki. Are you alone right now, or still with the team.” Her voice strained on the other end.</p>
<p>“With the team. Is he alright?“</p>
<p>“He suffered a concussion and got a few staples put in where the seams sliced his skin open. But...” he heard her take in a breath of air for a moment.</p>
<p>The silence seemed to stretch so long it made him want to vomit.</p>
<p>“Sawamura currently has temporary amnesia.”</p>
<p>His mind blanked, brows furrowing. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“He’s awake right now. But he has recollection of what happened. Nor does he remember who I am, what Seido is or who he is.”</p>
<p>Those words dried his mouth, anxiously licking his lips trying to find the words to say.</p>
<p>“Well.... why...—can we see him.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask the doctors, but he’s incredibly scared right now. They probably won’t let anyone in until tomorrow, or at least until he calms down.”</p>
<p>Another beat of silence.</p>
<p>“Okay, thank you. I’ll let the team know.”</p>
<p>“Miyuki, when visitors are allowed I will let you know. This is temporary they said, so anything familiar will help him regain it faster.”</p>
<p>He just nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him.</p>
<p>“Okay, keep me updated. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>Sucking in a breath, he ended the call before gripping his phone tightly. All eyes were still trained on him, laced with worried expressions.</p>
<p>With heavy eyes and a glazed over glance, Miyuki addressed the eerily quiet room. “Sawamura has temporary amnesia.”</p>
<p>As the words slipped out of his mouth the room erupted in chaos. Everyone was yelling, trying to figure out what to do. Despite Kuramochi’s attempt at grabbing his Miyuki slipped out of the room and headed to his own unable to stop the headache from taking over.</p>
<p>                                 ———</p>
<p>He could barely sleep that night, mind racing with millions of thoughts and the picture of the loud mouth bright eyed brat stuck in his head. The fear in his eyes before he was hit. The disgusting sound the impact made. His body practically slinking to the ground.</p>
<p>When he dragged himself to practice the next morning, many of the players carried the same tired expression. </p>
<p>Haruichi’s eyes seemed swallow, dark circles under Kuramochi’s eyes, glazed over looks on the rest of the first strings faces. Even the first years seemed visibly shaken. </p>
<p>The absence of their loud mouth pitcher made practice much harder. There was no one to cheer them on as they ran. No one screaming at Furuya to pitch harder. No one begging him to catch his balls.</p>
<p>The mood eventually entangled into their practice, making errors in offensive drills, batting weaker than normal, making wrong plays and more.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity practice finally came to a closed. Most members already leaving to go shower, mumbling to themselves. </p>
<p>Coach stopped him and Kuramochi.</p>
<p>“They told us he’s more stable today and can see visitors. They wanted to wait until his family arrives but I think it would be better to start getting familiar faces in there.”</p>
<p>Miyuki just nodded, Kuramochi casting a glance in his direction before the pair trudged off.</p>
<p>“Are we going to see him?” Kuramochi asked.</p>
<p>“Do you think it would be a good idea for him to see us first. Why not Haruichi or Furuya.”</p>
<p>Kuramochi shot him another glance as if he knew he was bullshitting him.</p>
<p>”Oh please, you’re going to tell me you haven’t been worried about that idiot?”</p>
<p>Miyuki’s lips fell into a thin line, remaining silent which only earned a knowing look from his friend.</p>
<p>“Coach only said it’s temporary. Maybe if I put him in a headlock that’ll jog his memory.” Kuramochi said, belting out a laugh which just earned an eye roll from Miyuki.</p>
<p>Miyuki turned to make a hard right, walking away from Kuramochi. </p>
<p>“Oi where are you going!”</p>
<p>“To go see Sawamura like you said. So stop shouting and let’s go.“ </p>
<p>This earned him a swift kick to the back of his legs and a grumbling Kuramochi beside him the whole way there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for no update yesterday! It was my 21st so I completely spaced on posting this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here to see Sawamura Eijun.” Kuramochi said as they approached the front desk.</p><p>She nodded her head, typing in something to the computer in front of her for a moment before casting a glance up at him.</p><p>”Room 304.”</p><p>The pair mumbled a thank you before heading off toward the rooms direction. They were silent the entire way there. Miyuki was sure Kuramochi could hear his heart pounding in his chest as his body riddled with anxiety.</p><p>As they approached the door Kuramochi looked over at him, trying hard to put a toothy grin on his face. Although he was trying to lighten the mood he could easily tell how strained his efforts were.</p><p>“You first, Captain.”</p><p>Slowly, he raised his fist to the door before giving it a light knock. “Sawamura, we’re coming in.”</p><p>As the duo entered the room they were met with wide golden eyes.</p><p>“Oh.. h-hello.” The pitcher spoke quietly.</p><p>Miyuki felt pain swelling in his gut at the look of Sawamura. There was a large bruise dancing across the top of his head where the ball hit, staples lining the wound in the middle. His eyes seemed duller than normal and bags perched under his eyes. </p><p>Kuramochi stepped forward first to introduce himself. </p><p>“I’m your roommate and teammate, Kuramochi. This here is your captain, catcher and teammate Miyuki.”</p><p>The boys attention drifted between the two for a moment, gaze remaining on Miyuki for a few seconds more. His hands were fumbling with the white cloth blanket wrapped around his torso nervously.</p><p>“F-from Seido right? They told me I go to school there.“</p><p>Kuramochi nodded his head, humming in soft agreement.</p><p>“Did they tell you your family is also on their way?”</p><p>This just earned a slight head nod from the boy.</p><p>“I know this has to be incredibly scary right now, so ask us any questions you can think of that will make you feel better.”</p><p>Miyuki casted a glance at Kuramochi. This was probably the nicest he had ever acted towards Sawamura. </p><p>The boy squirmed a bit, reaching for his water over on the table but his attention was still on them. </p><p>Of course, in sawamura fashion, he managed to spill the water all over the floor. As clumsy as ever.</p><p>Sawamura’s breath hitched, cursing an apologies as he moved to get up. </p><p>“No stay in bed. I’ll get more water, Miyuki will clean it up.”</p><p>Before he could argue with him he was already out the door.</p><p>Slowly he shifted towards the bed, grabbing a handful of napkins on the table before leaning down to cover the wet mess.</p><p>“Sorry..” the boy mumbled above him.</p><p>“It’s alright. Like Kuramochi said, this is probably scary and overwhelming for you right now. You have an entire team here to help.” </p><p>Sawamura just stared down at him for a moment, golden eyed meeting his own chestnut ones. As he stared at his pitcher he noticed the lost look in his eyes. A look that showed he had no clue who Miyuki was.</p><p>Guilt built in his stomach, repressing the frown that threatened to deepen on his lips.</p><p>“Miyuki, right?”</p><p>His stomach dropped, mouth going dry. Even his name sounded foreign to his lips.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are we close?”</p><p>Even with no memories, sawamura still was being bold as ever with his statements.</p><p>“I guess you could say that.” He responses, licking his lips before continuing. “We go to the same school, you are a second year and I am a third year. We are on the same team. I’m you’re catcher, we’re in a battery together. ”</p><p>He watched Sawamuras lips slip into an ‘oh‘ followed by a confused expression. </p><p>“Ah, Sorry. Battery?” Eijun asked, hind fidgeting with his hair now.</p><p>His jaw tightened for a moment, suckling in a breath. He really had not remembered anything, did he. Even his love for baseball.</p><p>“Yeah, you are our ace. The pitcher the team relies on.“ ‘who I rely on’ he thought. “We work together as a catcher and pitcher, that’s a battery. One of the strongest at that.” He said, forging a ghost grin on his lips.</p><p>Sawamura listened silently, nodding his head along. “And you’re the captain? You have to be pretty damn good then.” He chuckled.</p><p>Although it wasn’t his normal laughter, Miyuki felt the familiarity to it which helped ease his aching heart a bit. </p><p>“And Kuramochi..? Was it?”</p><p>”Yes, he’s the same year as me. He’s on our team, as well as your roommate. He’s plenty annoying you’ll see eventually. Although, you are still much louder than he ever will be.”</p><p>Although Sawamura’s face twisted with curiousness there was a faint smile to his lips. One that reminded Miyuki that he was still the same old Sun Boy everyone knew and loved. </p><p>It would just take time and still, it wouldn’t hurt any less. </p><p>As if Kuramochi heard his name come out of Miyuki’s mouth he trotted back in with a fresh pitcher of water and granola bar before tossing it Sawamuras way. </p><p>“Thank you Kuramochi-senpai, Miyuki-senpai.”</p><p>He had to stop his head from viciously snapping toward the boy, watching Kuramochi do the same.</p><p>“Senpai? And Miyuki too? You barely refer to us at that, you’re always so rude don’t start acting nice in us now Bakamura.”</p><p>Miyuki was inclined to slap him behind the head, Sawamura was not in a state to understand how casually Kuramochi referred to him.</p><p>In that moment a knock at the door drew their attention away.</p><p>“Sawamura, your family is here.” The nurse said softly, stepping to the side to let three others in. </p><p>Miyuki’s gaze remained on the pitcher even as he leaned towards Kuramochi. “Let’s head out so they can have their space with him.” He said, nudging him towards the door.</p><p>”Sawamura, we’ll let you have time with your family so we’ll see you again soon.” </p><p>”A-alright! Thank you for coming to visit, Miyuki-senpai, Kuramochi-senpai!”</p><p>As they moved towards the door the two men, he assumed his father and grandfather, shuffled to his side. Sawamura’s mother planted still to the ground, gaze held on Miyuki.</p><p>As Kuramochi moved outside Miyuki was stopped by a light brush of fingers on his shoulder. </p><p>“You’re Miyuki? Eijun has told us a lot about you.” She said, a sad smile ghosting her lips.</p><p>She held a tired expression to her face, no doubt riddled with worry for her son.</p><p>“I know Eijun looks up to you a great deal and values your friendship. We won’t be able to stay here with him the entire time until he regains his memories, so please make sure you take care of him while he recovers.”</p><p>Miyuki nodded his head somberly, eyes meeting hers, “I will. I promise I will.” </p><p>Sparing one last glance over his shoulder before he left the room, his gaze met with familiar golden orbs. His stomach turned, unable to look into his lost expression any more.</p><p>Turning right out the door, heart pounding and head swimming. How can that be Sawamura, but not be Sawamura, at the same time.</p><p>He wanted the loud, yelling, overly energetic and annoying pitcher back. Beginning to catch for him, bothering them at 6:30 breakfast, fighting with Okumura, wrestling with Kuramochi, competing with Furuya. </p><p>He wanted his sunshine boy back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another two days passed before Sawamura was back on campus. At his point he still had not remembered anything. </p>
<p>Slowly, most of the team members on first string and the freshman visited him in the hospital, introducing themselves, trying to pick apart at the shield blocking his memories.</p>
<p>Even some of the previous third years visited, one of them being Chris but no luck. </p>
<p>The plan now was to slowly introduce him back into his routine. According to his doctor, familiarity would be the best way to help his memories come back. But there was no telling how long that could take.</p>
<p>They had another practice game in a week and a half, no doubt wanting to get their Sawamura back to normal before then. </p>
<p>But as of right now, baseball was something he’d have to slowly slide back into. </p>
<p>With a huff Miyuki sat upright in his bed, room filled with silence around him. Their last practice for the day had ended and Sawamura was due to return to join the team for dinner.</p>
<p>He already told them to act as normal as possible in order to not scare the pitcher any more than he already was. But the team’s mood was still shifted with worry.</p>
<p>Shuffling at the door caught his attention, familiar blond hair poking in. He was followed by Seto.</p>
<p>“Ah, wolfboy.” </p>
<p>Okumura casted a glance at him, a low growl emitting from his throat. ‘Only proving my point’ Miyuki thought, chuckling dryly to himself.</p>
<p>“You look terrible.” Okumura shot at him.</p>
<p>Seto nudged his friend, mumbling an Oi at the latter.</p>
<p>“That’s no way to talk to your Senpai.” Miyuki grinned.</p>
<p>In truth, he probably looked like death itself. He had barely been sleeping, body and mind rocked with worry over Sawamura. He tried to tell himself he was just worried because he was his teammate, but even he knew there was more to that than that lie.</p>
<p>“Sawamura’s coming back tonight.” Miyuki started, earning a hum from the blond boy who rummaged through his stuff after putting his gear away for the day.</p>
<p>“Make sure you behave. I know you like to pick fights with him.” Miyuki teased, only earning another glare from the boy.</p>
<p>“Picking fights will be more likely to provoke his memory then me feigning nice.”</p>
<p>Seto put both hands to his friends shoulders from behind, grinning at Miyuki. “Don’t worry Miyuki-Senpai, I’ll make sure he doesn’t act out!”</p>
<p>This only earn a “tch.” From Okumura before he shuffled back to the door. “At least I don’t have to listen to him yell about how slow I’m eating.” He grumbled before heading out, Seto waving at their captain before leaving.</p>
<p>A shaky breath escaped his mouth, fingers grazing his glasses to adjust them on his face. If only he was as relaxed as they seemed. Even if they were on edge, he seemed to be the one most stressed. Even Haruichi seemed to be doing better than him.</p>
<p>Despite that the only one who dared to comment on that was Kuramochi. </p>
<p>Trudging out of his dorm he made his way to the cafeteria. Although he wasn’t too hungry he knew he had to maintain his food intake, no matter how much it made him want to throw up.</p>
<p>“Oi.” Kuramochi’s familiar voice called out to his left, gaze tearing up from the ground to meet his friends. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, meeting his strides as they walked together.</p>
<p>“I’d ask how you’re feeling but your face says it all.” He said with a teasing tone.</p>
<p>Miyuki just ignored the mans comment, sparing him a glance.</p>
<p>As they made their way into the cafeteria it seemed mildly quiet. A few murmurs traveled around, everyone’s attention seemingly on the same thing. The familiar chestnut hair sat between Haruichi and Furuya. </p>
<p>Miyuki could feel his mouth going dry. Kuramochi, having also noticing the boy was already making a beeline towards him.</p>
<p>“Sawamoron!” Kuramochi grinned, arm wrapping around his shoulders as he leaned against him. Even as Miyuki approached from behind he heard the boy squeal in surprise.</p>
<p>Miyuki grabbed Kuramochi by his collar to give Sawamura space. “Don’t make me kick you out Mochi.”</p>
<p>“A-ah, hi again Kuramochi-senpai! Miyuki-senpai!” The gold eyed pitcher squeaked. Their once normal loud mouth pitcher was now riddled with slight fear as he spoke to them.</p>
<p>Haruichi eyed him cautiously for a moment. Even Furuya, who had not seemed interested in what was going on tilted his head towards Sawamura. The room was now deathly silent. Like no one knew how to interact with how without making him feel more out of place.</p>
<p>Miyuki, with the help of Kuramochi, shot the team a hard glare. Even without words they knew the strength behind those stares. The stares that said ‘keep acting like this and we’ll run extra laps’.</p>
<p>A grumbling Kuramochi strutted off toward the food to get his dinner, with Miyuki following behind. Though his gaze was still tossed over to Sawamura. </p>
<p>They quickly received their food, heading back towards the three familiar second years who were now surrounded by first years opposite.</p>
<p>”Have you been able to go to your room since you’ve been back, Eijun-kun?” He heard his pink haired friend ask.</p>
<p>“Not yet, but Kuramochi-senpai rooms with me right? Will you show me after?” Sawamura asked eagerly, eyed drifting to Kuramochi as he and Miyuki day across from them.</p>
<p>Kuramochi’s eyed the boy for a second, “Yeah of course. But maybe I’ll have you try leading me there first to see if you remember anything a bit.”</p>
<p>He knew he wasn’t trying to tease him, only trying to be helpful. But he still nudged his friend under the table. </p>
<p>He found it incredibly hard to his gaze on the bright eyed pitcher. </p>
<p>“You’ll most likely need to take over right away but I’ll give it my best!” Sawamura sheepishly grinned. Although he was not completely himself it was refreshing to hear him talk as if he was still the same.</p>
<p>Miyuki had to keep reminding himself that Sawamura will return back to normal. This isn’t permanent. But it still hurt. He could see it amongst all his teammates, his friends. </p>
<p>They were trying so hard to act as if they normally would despite the uncomfortable and nerving situation.</p>
<p>“Will you be coming to practice tomorrow?” Haruichi asked beside him.</p>
<p>He hummed lightly, fingers curling around his chestnut strands that fell in front of his eyes, “Yeah I will! I don’t think I’m allowed to do anything, but they said it will be a good place to help me jog my memory!” </p>
<p>“At least you won’t wake me up at the ass crack of dawn to run before practice.” Kuramochi snorted.</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’ll catch for me all day tomorrow.” Furuya spoke up, eyes burning.</p>
<p>Miyuki just shot him a grin, a chuckle escaping your lips. “You barely speak and of course it’s about taking advantage of this time to take advantage of me.” </p>
<p>Furuya opened his mouth to speak but slowly shut it, shrugging his shoulders lightly.</p>
<p>Sawamura glanced between everyone, taking in their banter and conversation with a quiet smile on his lips. Catching Miyuki’s gaze, he shot the pitcher a small smile. Pink hue dusted across his cheeks for a moment as his golden eyes shifted back to the conversation around them.</p>
<p>As they finished dinner more people surrounded them, speaking to Sawamura, mainly the first years. </p>
<p>“Kuramochi, you got him for the night?” Miyuki asked, eyes grazing over Sawamura who was stuck between Yuki and Yui conversing.</p>
<p>“Mhm, if I need anything I’ll let you know.” Kuramochi said, waving him off. </p>
<p>Before Miyuki headed off he turned to Sawamura waving him over. The brunette bounded over with a lost expression, almost like a lost puppy.</p>
<p>“Kuramochi’s in charge of you the rest of the night. Don’t be afraid to put him in his place if he pushes your buttons.” He said, shooting him a slanted grin.</p>
<p>The boy just nodded his head smiling at Miyuki, “Thank you Miyuki-senpai!”</p>
<p>His smile faltered a bit, corners of his lips twitching as he licked them. “Dont call me that Sawamura, you never did so it would be weird to start now.” He added a forced chuckle to seem less harsh and demanding.</p>
<p>“O-ok! Thank you Miyuki!!” He said, shooting him a toothy grin now. </p>
<p>Miyuki’s stomach twisted in uncomfortable knots, staring into his golden eyes for a moment. “I’ll see you tomorrow Sawamura.” ‘I’ll try my best to help you get your memories back.’ He added in mentally as he turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Miyuki!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MIYUKI PROTECT OUR SWEET BOY EIJUN AT ALL COSTS PLEASE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miyuki tossed and turned around in his bed, unable to sleep. It’s been like this for a few days, ever since Sawamura’s accident.</p><p>Anytime he closed his eyes he replayed the scene over and over in his head. </p><p>With a sigh he rolled himself off the bed, grabbing his jacket and quietly heading out the door being careful to not wake up his two roommates.</p><p>The cold breeze hit his face gently, goosebumps riding up his arm as he slipped on his jacket. </p><p>His gaze drifted up to the dark night sky. The only source of light coming from the crescent moon and surrounding dimly lit stars.</p><p>Slowly he trotted along the sidewalk, following the trail of lamppost leading to the vending machine close to his room.</p><p>Eyes scanning the bright machine trying to decide on a drink to get. If he got caffeine there was no way he was going to sleep tonight. Especially with his head already running like this.</p><p>He settled for tea instead, pressing the buttons and watching the machine bring down the drink.</p><p>As he crouched down to grab his drink he heard rustling behind him, causing the boy to shoot a look over his shoulder.</p><p>Striking golden eyes caught his attention immediately.</p><p>“Sawamura?”</p><p>”Miyuki-senp— ah, Miyuki!” The boy said sheepishly as he stepped under the light.</p><p>Sawamura sported a thin teeshirt and pajama bottoms, his hair slightly tossed around like he had just gotten out of bed.</p><p>“Why are you up this late?”</p><p>“I could as you the same.” Miyuki said, shifting to stand up to meet the boys gaze.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go for a walk!” The boy shot him a tiny grin. </p><p>But, Sawamura’s dorm room was in the opposite side of his own. Upon further inspecting he noticed light traces of dust along his pants and a smudge to his shirt.</p><p>“Did you fall in the dirt or are you always that dirty?” The older teased lightly.</p><p>A deep blush spread across Sawamura’s face, hand sweeping the back of his neck. </p><p>“Ah, I ended up at the baseball fields. Thought it would help me remember something, but no long. I even tried standing on the mound but ended up tripping over my own feet.” </p><p>The younger boy laughed, shooting Miyuki a sad smile. He couldn’t help the frown from growing on his face.</p><p>“You’re always clumsy so that’s no surprise. You know, you tripped on the mound while pitching once in front of hundreds of people. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you turn that red.” Miyuki teased.</p><p>Another sheepish grin spread across the boys face, “I don’t want to hear embarrassing story’s!” He screeched, seemingly forgetting how late it was.</p><p>“And you’re still loud as ever.” Miyuki chuckled, nudging this boys shoulder as he moved past him. </p><p>“Why don’t you get some sleep Sawamura? You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” He said,  beginning to head in the opposite direction. </p><p>“Ah wait! I.. I don’t really remember my way back.” </p><p>Miyuki slowly turned to face Sawamura who had an embarrassed look on his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Come on, I’ll walk you back.” He said, heading towards Sawamura’s dorm building.</p><p>The pair walked in silence for a few minutes, Sawamura sticking close to Miyuki’s side lost in thought. An occasional clacking on his teeth hunting he was cold was the only noise he heard beside him.</p><p>He eyed the boy for a moment before nudging off his jacket to hand to him. “Try not to think to hard or you’ll give yourself a headache, and take this. I don’t know why you thought it would be a good idea to walk around when it’s cold out.”</p><p>Sawamura stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before mumbling a thank you and putting the jacket on. As Miyuki averted his attention back in front of them he could hear the sound of the zipper being done.</p><p>“Also, next time you want to go on a walk just let one of us know. We don’t need you getting lost.” </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.”</p><p>The apology caused him to glance at the boy for a second. Sawamura definitely seemed bothered by something. But he wasn’t sure how to approach the situation.</p><p>To Miyuki, Sawamura being in this state was his fault. As the catcher and in a battery with the boy, he should have made a better call. He should have been able to prevent this from happening.</p><p>He should have been able to protect him.</p><p>As they rounded the corner they made it to the dorm, slowly approaching his door. </p><p>“Thank you for walking me back Miyuki.” The boy said, small smile on his lips. He began to move to take off the jacket, but Miyuki grabbed his hand to stop him.</p><p>His fingers grazed against the calluses on his palm, wrapping around his cold fingers. “It’s okay, just give it back tomorrow.”</p><p>The pair stared at one another for a second before realizing they were still technically holding hands. </p><p>Miyuki cleared his throat, releasing his grip and raising his hand to Sawamura’s familiar chestnut hair to rustle it lightly.</p><p>“Have a goodnight Sawamura, if you need anything let me know. Let any of us know. We’re here for you.” He said before taking a step back.</p><p>A light blue returned to the pitchers flustered face as he nodded his head before muttering a goodnight and stumbling inside.</p><p>Miyuki could feel his heart stammering against his ribs, his fingers still warm from when he gripped Sawamura’s hand. </p><p>As soon as he made his way back to his room he flopped in his bed and fell right asleep. This time when he closed his eyes he didn’t replay the scene in his head, instead he saw Sawamura smiling lightly as he gripped his hand with his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh my poor boys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day at practice Sawamura showed up, in Miyuki’s jacket displaying his last name and number right on his back, to watch the team. No one on the team commented on it, well aside from Kuramochi.</p><p>“Next time watch him better and don’t let him wander out of the room alone then.” Miyuki teased, tossing a grin over his shoulder as Kuramochi moved to kick him. </p><p>“He already got scolded by me this morning. Keep acting like it’s my fault and I’ll have to kick your ass you bastard!” Kuramochi barked</p><p>He pressed his hands to his heart with a wide grin, “I take pride in being a bastard, so thank you!”</p><p>“That wasn’t a compliment asshole!!”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” He chuckled, gaze drifting over to where Sawamura was stood. His eyes were already locked onto him, the boy sending him a small smile.</p><p>He’d give anything to see Sawamura smile one hundred percent again.</p><p>                                 ———<br/>A few more days passed, Sawamura slowly began easing back into his normal life here. </p><p>He still was not allowed to practice, but he did spend a lot of his time watching Miyuki in the pitchers pen. The only thing he was allowed to do right now was light running.</p><p>The final practice of the day slowly came to a finish, everyone heading off to shower or change before going to get dinner. Miyuki’s gaze drifted around trying to spot the familiar chestnut locks.</p><p>He spotted him beside Haruichi and Furuya. Before he could make his way over to them he heard Coach call his name. </p><p>“Have you seen any improvements in Sawamura.”</p><p>“No, I haven’t. Everyone has been trying the best they can, putting him in situations that are familiar. But as of right now nothing’s working.”</p><p>He watched as Kataoka stroked his chin, humming a “huh”.</p><p>“But I think once he’s able to get back on the mound and pitching that’ll jog his memory the best. As we all know, he knows baseball more than anything.” Miyuki said.</p><p>“Although you may be right about that, his doctors said he needs to take it slow easing back into practice. I can’t even tell you when that may be yet.”</p><p>Miyuki’s eyes flickered back over to Sawamura who was loudly laughing beside his pink haired friend.</p><p>“The team will help get him back.” ‘I’ll help get him back.’ He thought.</p><p>Coach nodded his head, following Miyuki’s gaze to the boy for a moment. </p><p>“I believe that. And I believe he does as well.”</p><p>With that coach released him for the day, letting the catcher head to the showers. But just like before, he was stopped before even being able to leave the field.</p><p>“Miyuki.” Kuramochi called out, jogging to his friends side. </p><p>“Did you hear, Chris is coming to visit in a few days to practice pitching with Sawamura?”</p><p>At this Miyuki turned his head at his friend, eyes narrowing slightly. “Why would they bring Chris to catch for him and not me?” He couldn’t help the annoyed tone from oozing out of his lips.</p><p>Kuramochi shrugged, seemingly ignoring the harsh tone. “You know how much that kid loves Chris. They think if he can practice with him it will help jog his memory.”</p><p>Miyuki just scoffed, moving to leave once more. “If that’s what they think will work.”</p><p>“Oi, stop acting like a jealous asshole. If this works we get out annoying pitcher back.”</p><p>Kuramochi wasn’t wrong, he knew he was for feeling like he should be the one in Chris’s place. He should be the one to help him come back.</p><p>But then again, he should have been the one to protect him from what happened in the first place. </p><p>“Whatever. Let’s just hope it works out then.” He said, waving over his shoulder as he stalked back to his room with a foul mood for the rest of the night. </p><p>                                 ———<br/>It was late when Miyuki heard a knock on his door. He was already in bed, but his roommates were out. Most likely pulled into Kuramochi’s game night which he effectively got out of.</p><p>A breath escaped his lips as he rolled off the bed. He didn’t have his glasses on, fumbling to find the light switch to be able to see a bit better before moving to the door.</p><p>When he swung it open he was met with familiar golden eyes.</p><p>“Miyuki-senpai, I’m sorry did I wake you?” Sawamura ushered nervously which only annoyed Miyuki further than he already was today.</p><p>Normally the boy didn’t care if he was bothering him. Hell, he’d invite himself in most times or bother him until he could come in.</p><p>“No I was just laying down. What’s up.” He asked, leaning against his doorframe.</p><p>“Ah.. I kinda needed a break from Kuramochi’s constant screaming because he keeps losing to the first years. Plus, I wanted to uh.. possibly watch some video of me pitching? He said you would have all that and any information I need.” He said sheepishly.</p><p>He stared at the boy for a moment, eyes gliding across his face. He seemed tired, not as drained he was these day’s but definitely stressed out. </p><p>“Yeah, come on.” He said, moving to turn and head towards his tv and push out his stack of binders and records.</p><p>“Do you need these?” Sawamura asked, holding up his glasses.</p><p>Nodding his head he reached out to grab the pair from him, fingertips brushing as he did. Although he was blind he could still see the blush creeping on Sawamura’s face.</p><p>Not only that, but as soon as he put on his glasses he felt his own face heat up with warmth as he stared at the pitcher in his familiar jacket he landed the boy days ago.</p><p>Sawamura, noticing what he was staring at began to fumble anxiously, “oh, sorry I was supposed to give this back to you!! I just-it’s— it’s really comforting to be in and makes me feel surrounded by familiarity even though I don’t have any memories right now.” Sawamura said, face now bright red as he moved to take it off. </p><p>“It’s alright, keep it. At least until you can remember again, I don’t mind.” </p><p>Sawamura’s eyes snapped to meet the males, silence falling between them for a brief moment before Miyuki cleared his throat and turned back around.</p><p>They settled into comfortable positions in front of the television, playing a recent game where Sawamura let no runs in.</p><p>For a while, Sawamura remained silent, observing the video in front of him. Miyuki almost nodding off a few times. It wasn’t until Sawamura’s voice picked up did he jump slightly.</p><p>“What was the ball I threw?” </p><p>“Mhm?” Miyuki hummed, moving to rewind the video a few seconds to see it again. “Oh.” He said, turning to face the boy.</p><p>“That’s your improved cutter.”</p><p>Sawamura hummed “hmm” as he stood up slowly, readjusting himself to have space in the room.</p><p>“What are you —“</p><p>Miyuki was cut off by the boy raising his leg wildly, arms flailing as he tried to recreate his throw. Only it looked like a jumbled mess.</p><p>Miyuki could help but chuckle and soon his chuckled turned into full laughter. He fell backwards, clutching his sides as he laughed hard.</p><p>“Hey!!” Sawamura practically growled, arms crossing over his chest like a child, which only made the catcher laugh more.</p><p>“How old are you.” Miyuki cackled</p><p>“Me? Look at you, rolling around on the floor.” Sawamura scoffed, shaking his head at him.</p><p>As his laugh subsided he looked up from the floor at Sawamura with a grin. “That was the worst form I’ve even seen.”</p><p>Sawamura pursed his lips, opening then closing them as he tried to find the words to say. </p><p>“So let’s see you do any better!”</p><p>“I’m a catcher for a reason, not a pitcher bakamura.” Miyuki chuckled, rising to his feet. </p><p>Sawamura growled at him again, mumbling under his breath. For a moment, Miyuki’s heart felt happy once again. The way they were acting seemed like he was back to normal.</p><p>A smile spread across his face for a moment as he stared at the pitcher who was too caught up in his own grumbling words to notice.</p><p>“Hate to do this but it’s about time I kick you out. I have an exam tomorrow and I will not be tired because of you.” He teased, lightly pressing his palms to the boys back to give him a nudge toward the door.</p><p>Instead of moving forward Sawamura spun on his heels, grabbing hold of his hands and taking a step closer. “Can we start doing this to help me get my memories back? Watching videos and explaining our calls. Explaining what I’m supposed to do.”</p><p>His golden eyes stared up at him, filled with so many emotions Miyuki was struggling to place. </p><p>“Yeah, we can do that.” Miyuki said softly, very aware of how close the pair was currently. He could practically feel Sawamura’s breath on his neck. </p><p>“You’re amazing, senpai!” Sawamura grinned.</p><p>“Will you say that again before you leave so I can record it and show it to you when you get your memories back.” Miyuki teased, an evil grin on his face.</p><p>Sawamura quickly escaped his grasp, leaving his hands feeling cold and empty once more without his warmth. “I take that back, you’re the worst senpai. Goodnight!” The pitcher grinned, sprinting out the door.</p><p>“Tch, what a brat.” Miyuki muttered, small smile on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week passed before Chris was free to come to Seido for the day to be with Sawamura. </p><p>Once their last practice has ended for the evening everyone was already heading out. But Miyuki and a few others stayed behind to watch Sawamura, using the extra time to practice as well.</p><p>Unable to still join their practice Chris and Sawamura used that time to warm up, going over what each ball was, signs and any other information he needed to know to be reminded how to pitch.</p><p>Kuramochi’s trudged over time Miyuki, eyes casted toward the Chris and Sawamura who were talking to themselves.</p><p>“Surprised to see you here.” Kuramochi’s teased, eyeing Miyuki beside him.</p><p>Miyuki just shrugged, eyes remaining on the chestnut haired pitcher. “If this works I want to be here.”</p><p>“And do you think it’s going to?”</p><p>Miyuki remained silent. Part of him hoped it did. Another part of him did not want it to. The thought of Chris being the one to help him made his stomach flip.</p><p>“Sawamura, lets start by doing some warm up throws.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Miyuki turned to Haruichi who was practicing his batting with Zono. “Mind if I join?” He said, scooping up the nearest bat on the floor.</p><p>The pink headed boy nodded his head with a small smile. </p><p>Miyuki glanced over his shoulder once more at the pair before bringing his arms up, tightening on the neck of the bat and swinging it over and over.</p><p>He didn’t want to be too obvious. The only one to question him was obviously Kuramochi, although Haruichi also gave him weird looks but dared not to say anything to their captain.</p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes, the sound of bats breaking through the air and balls hitting gloves were the only thing that could be heard from the gym.</p><p>A tense atmosphere slowly arouse as Chris put on his gear. Sawamura finished warming up his arm and the pair were ready to start throwing.</p><p>No one was really sure how this would turn out. Would Sawamura’s body remember how to throw correctly? Would it lead to him remembering? Or will this all be a waste of time?</p><p>The few players still left in there continued with their own things, sneaking glances their way. Miyuki and Kuramochi’s were the only ones to completely stop what they were doing to watch.</p><p>Miyuki’s eyes followed Sawamura as he put space between him and Chris, ball in hand.</p><p>The pitcher stopped a few feet away, casting glances around. Nervousness stuck out in his features.</p><p>He had watched old clips of his pitching form to see if he could get it down the past few days. Never once using a ball or actually pitching.</p><p>Slowly he took a deep breath in, releasing it as he moved to wind up. He brought his leg up sloppily, a fingers gripping the ball back before letting it rip towards Chris. </p><p>His body seemed to remember most of the movements, but with his lack of control the ball dipped left causing Chris to shift slightly to catch it.</p><p>“That’s not bad for your first pitch Sawamura!” Chris encouraged, tossing the ball back straight into his glove.</p><p>Miyuki watched as the pitcher gave Chris a sheepish grin. </p><p>Slowly, they began to pick up the pace. Out of all the pitchers all he had managed were two strikes, the rest all faltering elsewhere. </p><p>As time went on Sawamura became more flustered. He began to get flustered, becoming more reckless with each pitch.</p><p>“Hey Sawamura, why don’t we call it a night. I can try and come back tomorrow and we can do more work.” Chris said, walking towards Sawamura.</p><p>“I’m willing to help as much as I ca—“</p><p>“No!” Sawamura cut off, head hanging down low.</p><p>The sudden outburst caught everyone’s attention, eyes casting glances over at the boy.</p><p>“Sawamura, this is going to take time.”</p><p>“Well I’m fucking sick of this! I’m useless right now, I can’t even pitch! Nothing’s helping me to remember anything!” Sawamura screamed, fist cleanched by his sides.</p><p>“Sawamura—“ before Chris could continue Sawamura shoved past him, grabbing his bag as quickly as he could and heading for the exit.</p><p>“Oi, Sawamura!” Kuramochi yelled out to him.</p><p>“Leave him, he’s gonna need some time.” Chris sighed.</p><p>“Just because he needs some time doesn’t mean he needs to suffer alone.”</p><p>“I’m aware of that. But no one aside from Sawamura knows what he’s going through. All we can do is be here for him.” </p><p>Miyuki stood quietly next to his fuming friend, tension in the air. Everyone casting glances at one another.</p><p>Without saying a word Miyuki turned to grab his bag, stuffing his things inside sloppily before making a move towards the exit. </p><p>“And where are you going?” Kuramochi grumbled.</p><p>“To find my pitcher.” Miyuki said flatly, not bothering to look back as he headed out into the dark campus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes struggled to focus on anything in the darkness of the night, even with the dimly lit lights above him.</p><p>The first place he checked was the field, but the flood lights were off. Instead he turned back around to head off towards Sawamura’s normal running trail. Next the dorms, the batting cages, the ball pen and still nothing.</p><p>Even as he checked every corner of Sawamura’s normal spots the boy was no where to be found. He ran into others as well, and none of them spotted the pitcher once.</p><p>With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair, flipping out his phone. His finger drifted over Sawamura’s contact before swiftly texting him a message.</p><p>‘Where are you?’</p><p>As he waited for a response he continued to look around. About an hour had already past since the last time he saw him.</p><p>He doubted he would leave campus, he knew nothing around here and could only go far with the gps on his phone. </p><p>The vibration of his own phone caught his attention, slipping it out of his pocket.</p><p>‘Why.’</p><p>‘Bakamura I’ve been looking for you for an hour now. Everyone’s going to start to get worried if you don’t get back soon. Where are you.’</p><p>Another few minutes before a reply.</p><p>‘I want to be left alone. I’m fine, I’m still on campus.’</p><p>‘You’ve been alone for well over an hour no so times up. I’ll keep looking if you don’t tell me.”</p><p>“If you haven’t found me by now what makes you so sure you’ll find me anytime soon.”</p><p>Boy, this kid was starting to push his buttons. </p><p>Instead of continuing over text he dialed his number. After three rings the male finally picked up.</p><p>“Miyuki-Senpai please just leave me alone. I don’t want to be with anyone right now.” Even over the phone, is voice sounded hoarse. Like he had been crying.</p><p>“Sawamura. Please just tell me where you are.” Silence.</p><p>“Eijun.”</p><p>“I’m on the fields.”</p><p>The fields? He has already gone there and it was pitch dark. </p><p>“Ok. Stay there, I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>Before Sawamura hung up he was already heading back towards the field. His walk turned into a light jog.</p><p>As he approached the field he noticed the lights were still off. Instead of heading to turn them on he slipped in the flashlight of his phone, waving it around to try and spot the boy.</p><p>“Sawamura?” Miyuki called out, walking deeper into the pitch black practice field. </p><p>“On the mound.” A familiar voice softly called out.</p><p>Miyuki turned towards the field, raising his flashlight up. He could barely make out Sawamura’s crumpled form sitting in the dirt.</p><p>Slowly Miyuki brought himself toward the boy, lowering down into a crouch position so that they were at the same level. He tossed his phone to the side, the flashlight still on giving off a dim light.</p><p>“Sawamura..” he said gently, fingers reaching out to grab his shoulder.</p><p>When the boy’s eyes met his own he could see his face covered in tear stains, eyes slightly swollen.</p><p>“I can’t take this anymore. I can’t stand not knowing anything.” Sawamura choked back a sob, fist digging into the dirt below him. His tone full of anger and sadness. </p><p>Miyuki remained silent for a moment, thumb rubbing circles against shoulder.</p><p>“It’s been almost two weeks now. I still can’t remember a damn thing! And everyone treats me like a broken child. I’m so sick of it.” This time he didn’t stop the sob from escaping his lips.</p><p>Sawamura’s body slipped into Miyuki’s as the catcher pulled him forward, his body shaking as hoarse sobs ruptured from his throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sawamura.” Miyuki whispered into the brunettes hair, fingers tracing the back of his neck to comfort the crying teen.</p><p>The pair stayed in that position for a while, Miyuki waiting until Sawamura’s sobs killed into quiet sniffling. Sawamura’s clenched his fists into Miyuki’s jersey keeping him in place.</p><p>“Miyuki.. what if I’ll never get my memories back.”</p><p>Miyuki’s throat dried, jaw clenching against the boys head. He never thought that would be a possibility. Especially with his doctor saying this should be temporary.</p><p>“What if I have to start my life over. I won’t remember any friendships I have. I don’t know how to play baseball. What if everyone leaves me? Who would want to start over with someone who can’t remember their friendship? I was told I went here for baseball right? If I can’t play then I’ll be kicked out. What if—“</p><p>“Hey, listen to me.” </p><p>Sawamura’s body began shaking again, he could tell the boy was about to start crying once more. Miyuki’s hand tangled into the boys locks, gently pulling his head down into the crook of his neck as his other hand drew circles into his back.</p><p>“That’s not going to happen ok? And if, for whatever reason it does, you won’t be alone. You have so many people here that care about you. Whether it’s for baseball or not. Kuramochi, Haruichi, Furuya.... me. I promise I won’t leave you, alright? I could never leave you.”</p><p>Sawamura stilled, fingers clenching harder into his shirt as if he wanted to pull him closer.<br/>The boy took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of Miyuki mixed in with the scent of the baseball diamond.</p><p>The scent felt so nostalgic to the boy, even if he could not match it with memories in this moment.</p><p>“Okay.” Sawamura mumbled into Miyuki’s neck. </p><p>Miyuki let the pair sit like that for a few more minutes before helping him to his feet.</p><p>“Why don’t we get you back to your room.” Miyuki mumbled, moving to carry Sawamura’s bag.</p><p>“Miyuki. Can I pitch to you.”</p><p>The question caused his head to snap back towards the boy. He should say no. He’s in no state to try and do this right now. He needs to get back to bed.</p><p>“Alright.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could say no.</p><p>“I’ll go turn on the lights.”</p><p>After a few minutes the pair moved back towards the now lit field, grabbing a few balls and their gloves.</p><p>“Why don’t we start with some warm up thr—“</p><p>“No. I want to start here.” Sawamura cut him off, moving back to the mound.</p><p>“Sawamura, are you sure? I don’t want you to get overwhelmed again.” More like he can’t bare to see him breakdown again.</p><p>“It’s okay. With you in front of me I’ll be okay.” Sawamura shot him a tired smile. Miyuki’s heart fluttered in his chest, a light blush brushing across his cheeks.</p><p>He crouched down in his normal space behind home plate, staring at the golden eyed pitcher before him.</p><p>“Just throw me anything. Don’t worry about making it all the way here.”</p><p>Sawamura’s leg shot up, his body still sloppily trying to reproduce how his body used to move when pitching.</p><p>The ball bounced to the ground before even making it to the plate, Miyuki jumping left to catch it before he rebounded behind him.</p><p>He stood up to throw it back to the now silent pitcher. Miyuki made sure to examine him carefully, any sign of faltering and he’d call it for the night. He wasn’t going to make him throw too much to begin with anyway.</p><p>As he crouched down again Sawamura was already moving to pitch. This time his balance seemed more solid, his arm disappearing for a split second. Although the ball hit the ground again this time it hit the plate.</p><p>“Nice pitch Sawamura.” Miyuki called out gently, tossing the ball back towards the boy. It seemed like even if he couldn’t remember his body was trying to.</p><p>Another pitch came at him quickly, this one not hitting the ground this time. Miyuki jumping forward to catch it before it did.</p><p>“You’re making it to home plate, that’s good!” Miyuki cheered to the boy, tossing it back to him.</p><p>Sawamura sucked in a breath, watching Miyuki move with ease. As he watched the catcher crouch back down it seemed so familiar to him. </p><p>The sound of the ball hitting his mitt, the smell of the dust in the air, the big grin on Miyuki’s face, everything seemed so familiar to the boy.<br/>His breathing hitched, eyes darting all around before focusing back on Miyuki in front of him.</p><p>“Why don’t we do a few more and call it for the night. You’re doing really good Sawamura.” Miyuki called out.</p><p>Sawamura nodded his head, moving to pitch once again to him. Before he could release the ball a sharp pain erupted in the side of his head, causing the boy to let out a yelp, stumbling to the dirt.</p><p>The sight of Sawamura hitting the ground caused the catcher to be on his feet in seconds. The thoughts from that day immediately coming to his head. “Sawamura!”</p><p>Miyuki sprinted towards him, hands moving to snake around his waist to help him up. “That’s it we’re done for the night. You’re pushing yourself too much tod—“ </p><p>“No!” Sawamura shoved his hands off him, wobbling to his feet with a hand grabbing the side of his head. “I-I’m okay. You said a few more. Please, let’s do a few more.”</p><p>The catcher stared up wide eyed at Sawamura, lips pressed in a thin line. “Sawamura.” He mumbled, moving to stand.</p><p>“Please.” Bright golden eyes stared back at him.</p><p>“One pitch. Then we’re going and you’re taking it easy tomorrow.”</p><p>Before turning away his hand moved to pat the pitchers head. “Geez. Even now you’re still fighting with me to pitch more. At least that hasn’t changed.”</p><p>Sawamura’s eyes widen slightly, a small frown on his face as Miyuki turned to walk back towards the base.</p><p>“Okay, ready?” </p><p>Sawamura nodded his head, shaky fingers wrapping around the ball behind his mitt. He stared down at the catcher before closing his eyes for a brief moment.</p><p>Miyuki shifted to hold his glove out, watching Sawamura’s body move slowly. He raised his leg, arm completely disappearing this time. His body twisted in a way that seemed so normal. </p><p>Before Miyuki could even watch what was happening the ball slipped from the pitchers hand in lightening speed, the ball breaking right before home-plate. He didn’t even have time to move, the ball landing with a loud thud in his mitt.</p><p>Miyuki’s wide eyed snapped towards Sawamura who was slumped over in his pitching position still, eyes trained on the ground.</p><p>Miyuki slowly rose to his feet, moving towards the pitcher.</p><p>“Sawamura—“ Miyuki barely had time to choke out the boys name before he was charged by him, tackled into the dirt as Sawamura threw his body into him.</p><p>They landed with a thud, dust floating in the air around them. Sawamura hid his face against Miyuki’s chest, body trembling.</p><p>With tears rolling down his cheeks Sawamura lifted his head, bright golden eyes staring into Miyuki’s.</p><p>“MIYUKI KAZUYA!” Sawamura yelled one his face as he normally would.</p><p>Wait- as if he normally would?</p><p>“Sawamura?” Miyuki shifted to prop himself up on his elbows to support the weight of them two as Sawamura grinned down on him.</p><p>“Do you—“ Miyuki tried to ask but was cut off by the boy.</p><p>“I came to Seido because of you. Because you showed me what it meant to be in a battery with you. You made me want to become the ace, so that we can form a battery and pitch together all the time. You bastard!! Even now it’s always you who helps me!” </p><p>Tears rolled down the boys cheeks as he grinned down at him. “You better be prepared to make up all the pitching time we lost!”</p><p>Miyuki’s head was spinning. The familiar tone that rang out from Sawamura’s voice. The flint in his eyes as he stared back at him. His boy was back? </p><p>His boy was back.</p><p>Before Sawamura could keep talking he shoved himself forward, lips meeting his chapped ones. His hand moved around his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. </p><p>Sawamura chocked down a gasp, leaning into the kiss within seconds. His hands wrapped into Miyuki’s hair. </p><p>The two of them kissed in the silence of the field, covered in dirt under the stars. Miyuki pulling Sawamura into his lap so they were no longer on the ground completely. He tried to pull him closer, but they were already as close as they could be.</p><p>After a few more seconds the pair pulled away from one another, lips popping as they pull apart gasping for air. </p><p>“I’ve missed you, dork.” Miyuki said softly, leaning his head into the crease of Sawamura’s neck. With a smile Sawamura leaned down to plant a kiss against the back of Miyuki’s neck tenderly.</p><p>“I’m back.” He whispered gently against his skin. The two holding each other tight, as if they didn’t want to lose one another ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love them I love them I love them I love them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extra chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair walked back towards the droms, fingers intertwined with one another. Miyuki glanced over to the grinning boy, who was yelling about how he needs to catch 100 pitchers tomorrow for him at the bare minimum to make up for lost time.</p><p>A small smile settled onto the catchers lips, relief washing over his body. For the first time since Sawamura’s accident he felt himself physically relaxing.</p><p>He was so happy to see his sunshine boy back.</p><p>As soon as they got closer to Sawamura’s room the boy charged in, “YOUR FAVORITE ACE IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!” He hollered from inside. Miyuki stood in the door way, eyes casted on Kuramochi who stared wide eyed at the boy.</p><p>Suddenly Kuramochi belted our into laughter, leaping off his bed and pulling Sawamura into a headlock “You bastard!!!” The older boy yelled as Sawamura screeched for Miyuki’s help.</p><p>Miyuki was too busy sending a text to their baseball group chat to care,</p><p>‘Our loudmouth pitcher is back.’</p><p>Within seconds his phone vibrates with notifications, but he slid it back into his pocket. “Kuramochi in a few seconds this rooms about to be flooded so how about we don’t have everyone come in to his dead body on the floor.” Miyuki chuckled.</p><p>“He’s got to make up for all the time I lost doing this to him!!” Kuramochi yelled.</p><p>“Please Kuramochi-senpai I give!! Uncle, uncle!!” He cried out, trying to tap the floor.</p><p>Just as Miyuki thought, within seconds he heard a roar of loud voices and footsteps making their way towards the room.</p><p>“Sawamura!!” “Sawamura-kun!” “Sawamura-senpai!”</p><p>The boy wiggled out of Kuramochi’s grasp and into the arms of Haruichi. “Save me!!” He whined, spinning to push himself deeper in the crowd of players who were all yelling his name, excited to see him back to normal.</p><p>With a smile Miyuki leaned against the door, pulling out his phone to call coach before Kuramochi stopped him.</p><p>“How’d you do it? How did you get him to remember?”</p><p>Miyuki met his friends gaze, a small grin on his lips. “A gentleman never kisses and tells my dear Mochi.” </p><p>It took Kuramochi a second to process his words and some restraint from Miyuki to not belt out laughing in his face as his expression changed to surprise.</p><p>“YOU SICK BASTARD!” Kuramochi screamed, kicking at their captain before he could leave the room. </p><p>Miyuki, still laughing his ass off, casted one more glance at Sawamura before leaving to make the call to coach. </p><p>The bright eyed pitcher was already staring at him despite being pulled around, a big smile on his face. </p><p>Miyuki’s lips turned upright into his own smile, before making his way out the noisy room.</p><p>His boy was back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any story ideas that you’d like to see me write between these two let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>